


The Great and Mighty Captain Papyrus

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: When I was told to write a SpicyCinnaroll in a pirate AU, I could have simply written Red and Papyrus as captains fighting each other. But instead I thought: "HEY! Imagine the whole Underground ON A PIRATE SHIP!" Don't expect too much from this as I am entirely winging it.Gen for now. SpicyCinnaroll will be in this. They are actually already together, it's just not mentioned for now.Rating may and will very probably change in the future.





	The Great and Mighty Captain Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



> ... Please just take my ideas without asking too many questions XDD
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr [@safe-skeletons](http://safe-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

“I don't like this.” The old sailor mumbled while scrutinizing the darkness beyond them.

The young teen next to him seemed afraid.

“Why?” They whispered.

They were only fourteen years old and it was their very first trip on the seas. They looked at everything with widened eyes and were always eager of the elder sailor’s stories. The old man found them nice and curious and was happy to teach them everything he knew, from sailing skills to dark, superstitious stories - in which everyone firmly believed.

“These waters are known to be the territory of a ghost ship. One of the scariest and most dangerous. It's not actual ghosts who sail it; it's…  _ monsters. _ ”

“What do you mean? What kind of monsters?”

“We don't really know this. A lot of people talked about a humanoid fish, eager to kill humans and prove their strength upon their dead bodies. Some mentioned a devilish, living object of metal. Others evoked monstrous goats. The truth is, nobody really knows, but everyone agrees on at least one point: the captain is a skeleton. A tall, strong, frightening skeleton, able to summon bones and levitate you right into the jaw of a shark.”

The old sailor smirked; though he was truly worried being navigating those waters, it was nice to see the youngest being awfully impressed and anxious thanks to his art of telling stories.

“I don't like this.” He repeated, scratching his beard. “I hope we'll be out of this soon.”

* * *

The Great and Mighty Captain Papyrus was in his cabin with his quartermaster Red, talking about where they would be heading next. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Papyrus called.

A surexcited fish monster with a huge sword on her belt entered the room.

“Captain, we spotted a ship! Permission to board them?”

Undyne, the first mate of the ship, was always enthusiastic to go and frighten some humans. She took a worrying pleasure in killing them mercilessly, but Papyrus and Red didn't care. That was their job after all, and Undyne was the best at it.

Besides Papyrus, obviously.

“Is that really necessary?” Red asked, always happy to do nothing but counting the gold they won over humans’ ships.

“Don't be lazy, Red! The captain exclaimed. “Now we know where we can go. Excellent news, Undyne! Please tell the crew to get ready!”

“Kinda already did, Captain. We're actually about five minutes away.”

“Undyne!” Red protested.

“I love it!” Papyrus screamed enthusiastically. “Let's go!”

Red put away the map they were looking at and followed them, sighing deeply. When these two were together, they were insufferable.

* * *

The sailor was terribly pale and said with a terrified voice.

“We're doomed. It's them!”

“PIRATES, ALL ABOARD!”

* * *

The battle was raging on the deck while Red was going through the stocks of the ship, whistling. He was happily estimating how much they would bring back on their ship and he was pretty satisfied with the results. Everything seemed empty, yet he suddenly heard a noise behind him and vividly turned around, his left eye flaring with red magic.

A sob came out of nowhere.

Red carefully walked towards a stack of sacks and started removing them with his gravity power. The sobbing came from a child. He looked at them, quite befuddled. The child gave him back his look. They actually stopped crying as soon as their eyes fell on the skeleton. They seemed as surprised as he was.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

“...”

“Not the talkative kind, are ya?”

“...”

“Welp, that was interesting. See ya, kiddo.”

“Are you the captain?”

Red had started to turn around, the kid being unarmed and seemingly not dangerous, but he stopped at these words and he turned his steps back, bursting out laugh.

“Nah, ‘m not the captain, sweetheart. From where did ya get such an idea?”

“I've been told the captain was a skeleton. I was confused because they said he was tall and frightening.”

Sans grinned, lighting up his red eye. The kid curled up.

“Am I not frightening enough to you?”

“... You're not tall.” They whispered.

“Welp, that's right. Wanna see a real skeleton pirate captain?”

“Will he hurt me?”

“Not if I say to him to not to. Come on, I'm pretty sure the battle is over now.”

“Have you killed everyone?”

Red stayed silent during some very long seconds.

“I don't know, sweetheart. It depends how the crew reacted to the attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going through this. Hope you liked it 8D


End file.
